


Impressionist

by IcyRain_Hollows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Artist AU, Bullies, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Karaoke, Kisses, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyRain_Hollows/pseuds/IcyRain_Hollows
Summary: Highschool AUArtist-Tracer AUA young Lena, who loves to create cartoons and flat art struggles with daily bullies in school. But meets another girl that carried herself confidently.





	Impressionist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sappy non-original AU, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
> Sorry for errors!

Illuminated by a limited screen, the artist hands were scribbling away. Filling the space availably on the device with a positive and cute stylized spider. Specifically a tarantula named Lavern. It was a relatively tiny project, a design for a magnet that she was commissioned to do. She had no problem with, in fact, she had an entire Instagram and Tumblr dedicated to her art. Although she wasn't the most popular, she was known enough to get a couple commissions every once in awhile. 

It was beyond her as to why this costumer wanted anything from her though. When she viewed their blog it was mostly pictures taken of spiders, reptiles, birds and flowers. Unlike many people's accounts, there were no images revealing whom the person was. The most there was was a snap of a spider tattoo and gloved hands playing with wild arachnids. 

Nonetheless, Lena wasn't going to complain. She was getting paid to do something she enjoyed. Soon she finished the design and messaged the stranger she was doing business with. It was roughly one in the morning, and she had school the next day so she didn't await a reply. She didn't expect to get one right away and as soon as she hit the bed, she was out.

Sunlight beamed in through the blinds, a cozy blanket of warmth that didn't actually touch. The girl's short boyish hair was a ruffled mess, strands sticking up in opposite directions, others standing straight up. As for what she was wearing, a loose tank top with a tiny handful of paint stains and comfortable plaid boxers. She stretched a little before instinctively reaching and checking her phone. There was a lot of notifications, new followers and likes. Her eyes were squinted, still struggling to wake up and adjust to light but now also due to the sudden influx of people.

She set her phone down for a moment, sitting up and rubbing her eyes before obtaining her device again. There was a response to her late night message, the time stamp showed that this person responded within two minutes of Lena's original response. It was a relatively short reaction to the image saying, 

"Thank you. You've made Lavern look adorable. I can't wait to print it."   
\-- @Widow_Maker

On the costumers blog was an image that Lena was tagged in. A small print out of the artwork she did next to the stranger's pet spider. She was properly credited not only in tag but in the description as well.

This is where the new followers came from, they were a bunch of people that had originally been following the spider-loving account. It was a nice start to the morning, and how fast Widowmaker got it printed was beyond her. How somehow gets a magnet printed between one to six in the morning was beyond her.

\------

The overwhelming smell of perfume was always there to make her gag, there was nothing fresh about it and people willingly wore coats of it. It was particularly terrible whenever she passed the gym and its changing rooms, much worst being while changing. There wasn't even enough stalls to change, instead it was two shower curtains and an open area. So if anything wanted to change in private they'd have to wait and hope they were fast enough to catch class.

Lena was one of those students, getting their early to assure herself a spot and plenty of time to change. A student who had this block before her was just exiting the privatized space. She was a pale lady with an unusual height and creepy eyes. There weren't many insistences she got to see her. There were commonly a lot of people who found her appealing. To the Brit, she was nothing to bark about. If anything, she still held most of the very feminine qualities that disinterested im.

She could admit one aspect of her as being a positive. The students hair was blue, a trait most others avoided, and if they did dye their hair it was generally just highlights or other natural colors. Her lips stayed glue shut, watching the other female leave before slipping behind the curtain and getting changed. 

Beneath her blue hoodie that she wore on the daily was nothing but a sports bra. It revealed her bright skin, the cluster of freckles on her shoulders and more separated ones on her back were revealed to the air. These little dots were not particularly to her liking. The amount of times shes been teased for having them out way the moments she thought they were cute. She pulled a white t-shirt over her head and took over her pants. 

To school she wore 'actual' underwear. There have been times in the past where her boxers were the same length as her mandatory gym shorts and were easily seen by her classmate. Which most kids teased her for. So she no longer wore them anywhere other than home. 

After changing she slipped out from behind the fabric that hid her and stuffed her other articles of clothing into the provided lockers before rushing into the huge room of terrible smells. It was always on cue, one of the males already there to insult her. "Hey Bull Dyke, not wearing boxers again are ya'? 

"Put a sock in it, ya' ass!" She snapped back. It was annoying, to be called by offensive terms such as Dyke or fag. She never even opened up to anyone about it, it was automatically assumed a few years ago when she cut her hair to be as short as it is today. Though, it might've been better if she had bit her own tongue. She was tiny both in height and weight. 

And today's team sport was capture the flag. Oh did she dread this game for the fact they permitted kids to tackle. (Although it was technically against the rules too).

There was one perk. She was fast. That advantage made playing the game a bit easier.

\------

Unlucky turn in events left her left shoulder terribly bruised. Thankfully it was something that her hoodie could easily cover. She pushed through the crowds of people as the end of day bell chimed, carelessly people shove past her, bumping shoulders with her or hitting the corners of binders and textbooks off her only made her bruise sting. Her teeth were tightly pressed together to avoid any pained sounds from slipping out.

On the way to her locker she noticed a locker with a spider magnet. The very one that she designed. It made her stop in her tracks. She would have never guessed someone in her school would've wanted such a thing, especially from her. She was so distracted that someone else who wasn't paying attention walked right into her. Ripped from her own little world she fell back against another figure, the student that had originally knocked her over scurried away quickly without a world and she would've said something if it weren't for the realized that someone had been holding her up.

Tilting her head back to gaze upwards she saw the same blue-haired woman from earlier. "My golly, I'm terribly sorry." She regained a stand positioning so that the other didn't have to hold her up anymore. "I swear I didn't plan for that-"

"Je sais." She cut her off, "de rien." Her tone of voice was very flat, and she made her way to her locker. The one with the spider on it.

It left Lena confused. She didn't know what that meant, and was certainly surprised to see that the locker belonged to her. "You are the one that commissioned me for the art of Lavern?"

The other looked over her shoulder at the small female for a quick second or so before focusing on getting their things. She didn't respond to her right away, but when she did it was a barely audible, "Oui. C'est incroyable." It was loud enough for the other to hear, but again, it wasn't a language she was familiar with.

She parted her lips to ask for translation, or to ask if she could speak English at all but the tall woman was already making her leave. "Oi! Wait! What's your name?" She yelled, not sure if she'd get a response.

"Amélie!" The other sort of yelled back before she left. 

It made Lena grin, whispering to herself. "Emily? It has been a pleasure meeting you." 

\------

Finally the weekend turned it head, allowing a morning where the freckled girl could do practically anything she desired. For this particular rise she spent it jogging while it was still cool. The grass was still covered in the dew and glittered with the oncoming light, the winged creatures were singing their songs as they fluttered about the air. It was a peaceful setting where there weren't too many people.

Along her jog she noticed someone laying in the wet grass with a camera. She slowed her pace and shortly stop altogether. Her head tilted to the side every so slightly to a puppies. "Uh, good morning?" The tone was hesitant, usually if people were out and about they were those unlucky few who still had jobs or other joggers. Not someone laying in the grass.

Her voice did gather the other's attention. The stranger putting something on the plants before getting up with the camera. It only took for to stand up completely for Lena to know who it was. That girl with the spider. "Oh, Hiya Emi!" She waved happily.

"..Emi..?" The other said, almost confused.

"Yeah~ It's short for Emily." Lena walked closer to her. "Sooo, what'cha doin'?" The answer she received was the woman gesturing to her camera. "I see that.." She said with a sheepish smile, "But I meant like..what'cha ya' specifically doin'?"

Amélie went to the view setting on her digital camera, showing her a picture she was taking. It was of a wild arachnid that had a few tini tiny droplets on it and its web covered in them.

"You must really like spiders, ta own one and touch wild ones." The other nodded. "Do ya', uhm..speak English?" 

She cleared her throat before answering with, "I do."

"Yippie! I was startin' ta worry I'd just be ramblin' constantly." It was true. This woman physically wasn't her type, she was every little thing that Tracer was not. Feminine. Long straight hair, perfect facial features, desired body curves, she was simply one version of an ideal woman. And yet, she has already proven with her interest, that she doesn't entirely act how she looks.

"I do not..speak it well," She had thought for a moment, trying to remember how to say 'well' correctly.

"That's quite alright! I understand ya'" Lena said with a beaming smile. "May I see what else is on that camera of yours?"

She stared at the other for awhile without a word, her hobbies revolving around the device in her hands was specifically an online one. Instead of answering she brought the camera up to her face and pointed it at Lena. "Pose." She directed.

There wasn't much more than a second or two given before the French woman snapped a photo. "Hey, hey, that's not fair. I had no time!" Her words meant little to the one behind the camera as she was viewing the image of a very baffled Lena. 

"Non." She said before turning it off and placing a cap for safety over the lens and tucked it away in its special bag. "Merci." With that she turned her back to the Brit and walked away.

It was very confusing. "Wha..?" She muttered to herself. This woman was certainly strange.

\------

"Deux femmes qui se tiennent la main," 

Her gloved hands were pressed together, fingers intertwine, examining them before disconnecting to sketch what she remembered and alternating it to the best of her ability.

"Ca n'a rien qui peut gêner la morale,"   
The woman's focus transitioned from the hands to the face of the characters in the drawing. She took a glance at her camera as she added little details.  
"Là où le doute s'installe,"   
She added gently values in the areas of the flesh that curve to create slight depth and pin point where she plans to place the shadows when later developed.  
"C'est que ce geste se fasse sous la table.."  
With a completion of the sketch she withdrew her hand, turning off her camera and safety storing it away a long with the small pencil that she had been using to draw. It stayed in the same spot as the camera in case quick notes were needed. The song she had been singing to herself was left unfinished. She rose from her seat, putting away the large drawing. 

To her knowledge she was alone. She hadn't heard anyone and it was after school hours anyway. Those that were still around were generally the ones that were involved in sports or detention. At least, she thought that. Her attention was quickly taken when there was a sudden soft clapping. There she was, the perking looking Brit.

The tiny female wasn't wearing her hoodie, instead her top was covered by a one of her gym shirts. Therefore her arms were revealed. Her body was rough, bruises and a few open wounds. It would appear she recently got out of a fight. Nothing she wasn't used to though, she was a common target. Before Amélie had a chance to mention the other's appearance, Lena spoke.

"That's the most I've heard from ya. Your voice is lovely. You should use it more." She said before fully entering the art room and going to her cubby. 

"You're..bleeding." 

"Ah, don't worry about that, Luv. Just a few scrapes." Lena replied, pulling her own art pieces out. She needed to bring them home to work on. She felt the fabric covered hand touch one of her cuts, causing her to flinch away quickly.

"Peur." Amélie stated, mostly to herself. "Do you think..I was.." She kept pausing, trying to search for the correct words in English, "trying to hurt you?"

"No, no, I didn't think that! Promise. Just instinct, y'know?" It clearly did not convince the other that Lena was okay but didn't not push forward for that they hardly knew one another. Instead she nodded in response before heading out. "Oi, no good bye? Have a nice day? Anything?"

" À la prochaine."

Yet another phrase that miss Lena didn't know. It made her pout.

\------

"Scrawny dyke," A student uttered, holding the small Brit's head against the wall by her hair, "you're so retarded, where are you friends? Do ya' even have any?" The person laughed before yanking her forward then slamming her against the standing surface. "Why do ya' look so much like a boy? Oh that's right, you're a carpet muncher! You unnatural little freak." The fist full of hair yank yet again, and Lena hissed in protest and discomfort.

"And you're just a dog with two dicks! Put your smelly tail between your legs." She didn't take this kindly, and tried her best to loosen the grip on the other's fist.

"Such a fowl tongue for a minger, care to use that tongue for somethin' useful?" As they were ready to slam her head against the wall another grabbed the man's wrist. This hand specifically was gloved.

"Piss off." Her grip was harsh and tight, it was starting to cut off the bully's circulation. 

There was evident annoyance as the man let go of Lena's hair, "Amélie, are you really defending this twit? Have you no idea she's one of them queers?"

"That." She began sternly, "does not matter. Laissez-la partir." Her voice was dry and demanding. The other complied, letting the thin woman go. "Hoodie. Hand it over." 

"What? I don't have-"

"Hoodie. Tout de suite." Even when not understood, her harsh demanding voice definitely took charge. The bully grumbled as they took the clothing that had taken a day or two prior and gave it to the tall woman. She knew they had it, the day she saw Lena without it. 

Once it was in her possession her grip on the other's wrist released and she glared them down until they were gone. She sighed then, handing the old stained hoodie to the Brit. She noticed her look of shock. It didn't settle in Amélie well as she urged for to take back what was hers.

It took Lena a while to register what had happened, slowly accepting her hoodie. "You helped me." Her words stating the obvious. It was a kindness that was foreign to her. Without much of a thought she hugged the tall woman, burying her face into her clothes. She couldn't help but start crying.

It was startling to Amélie, not only with the physical contact but by having another seemingly breaking down on her. She hesitated. Her hand resting a top Lena's head and gently feeling for any blood or developing injuries. There were no words exchanged in this period of time, allowing her the time she needed to calm down.

Eventually Lena removed herself from her side, the hand that was on her head moved to her back. "Suivez-moi." There was only gentleness in her touch that mere moments ago held harsh strength. She started to walk, the hand at her back was guiding her to an intended destination. 

"Amélie.." She had muttered, "it sounds so much like Emily." Her words were acknowledged but didn't receive a reply. 

There were no words from lovely woman that guided her until they arrived at the nurses office where she tried to explain what happened to the best of her ability. Her words were slow and placed in the kindness way she knew how. It was strange to listen to her voice carry more than one sentence in English. 

Lena was guided to a bed to rest on, the nurse coming over to check her. Head injuries were nothing to mess around with, and though a school nurse wasn't always professional or the best, it at least provided better help than what Amé could give her. 

When the nurse had her full attention on the Brit, the blue-haired woman started to make her leave. Involuntarily Lena whined for her attention causing her to pause and peer back at her. "I have class." She brought her phone out of her pocket and mouthed 'text' before finally leaving the room.

Amélie was going to text in class all because Lena did not want her to go.

The rest of her day was spent in the rather uncomfortable bed. She was told it was in her best interest to not get overwhelmed or move too fast. But she was also directed not to fall asleep, which was difficult. She took her phone out to pass time, not texting the other right away to not seem so eager. Instead, she spent a good half hour looking at artist she admired, then took a look at the French girl's blog. She took the time to look at the photographs, trying very hard to not let herself feel hazy. There were some images with captions that simply stated the species of whatever was in the shot, there were others where the caption seemed like a vague quote, and then a small few that sounded rather out-of-character. 

Eventually to opened up the pre-existing DM box on their Instagrams.

"Hiya, you there?" @Slippy_Tracer

Something about messaging her felt odd. She couldn't quite place an emotion to it yet.

"I'm here. Will do my best to avoid getting catch." @Widow_Maker

"I just want to thank you again. For helping me I mean. You hardly know me so it is a surprise." @Slippy_Tracer

"I don't know how to respond." @Widow_Maker

"I've gathered that much based on our interactions so far." @Slippy_Tracer

"?" @Widow_Maker

"You don't talk much. Or carry conversation." @Slippy_Tracer

"Never was one interested in it." @Widow_Maker

"How do you confront emotions then?" @Slippy_Tracer

"I don't." @Widow_Maker

"Sounds unhealthy. Maybe you should talk more! I am open ears!" @Slippy_Tracer

"How kind of you. Don't think I need it." @Widow_Maker

"Aw, don't want my help?" @Slippy_Tracer

"I said I don't think I need it." @Widow_Maker

The phrasing of the texts made Lena smile as she connected the imaginary dots. She came to the conclusion that Amélie was subtly mentioning she wanted to continue walking. Her choosing "need" over "want", giving away a strange communication that if it were any other moment, might've flew right over her head.

\------

Dusk was washing over the higher plains, the warm colors of oranges and pinks slowly being overrun by the cool hands of night. There was no more one early star, peeking down at the rest of the world while people went about their daily activities. For Lena, that meant she was sketching on her tablet, but it wasn't her usual cartoony or poppy style. 

Instead it was leaning more to realism as she captures specific features and personality of each fallen strand of hair. To re-write what was already beautiful was a challenge; one she was determined to make successfully. As she drew she was listening to her inspirations words. 

Countless facts intertwined with what she enjoyed made the experience together all the more happier. Amélie's voice finally carried something more than a dull facade, it had interest, it had warmth, it was beyond welcoming. If she was sure her eyes weren't playing her, she'd say the blue-haired woman was smiling.

After her sketch was finished she saved the file and put her tablet away. She watched as those gloved hands held a spider she referred to as Amaurobius similis. "Common to find inside.. Near windows. Most know it as a lace-webbed spider." Her hand returned the spider to where it originally was found. Never did to seem that the spider was trying to bite her, it was quite amusing to Lena. 

"Amé?" The other made a sound to encourage her to continue, "when did you start getting so involved in spiders?"

"Secondary school." She said, adjusting her gloves. "When I was a girl I had a fear of them."

"What made that change?"

"Well..they are not so different..from any other creature. Still hunt. Get stressed. Defend themselves." 

"Oh, they get stressed?"

"Oui. Stressed and threatened. It is..why they bite humans. Fear. But..if you can hold them in such a way. No bites." 

"Aw, y'know, I never thought of 'em bein' afraid before. Now I feel bad for all of 'em that I've ridded from my room." Lena smiled sheepishly, moving closer to the other and gently leaning on her. "I'm glad you are willing to deal with me."

"..deal with you? Que veux-tu dire?"

"You are dealing with me. Y'know, the boyish lookin' lesbian that doesn't benefit anyone."

"Tu es une plaisir." Amélie put her hand on her head. "I would..not spend this time with you..if you were.. undesired trouble." She gently ran her fingers through the short ruffles of brown, letting them dance despite being unable to feel the true textures. "Pourtant vous êtes une jolie fille."

Each word spoken that wasn't English went right past Lena, unable to understand them. She didn't think much about it, the words in another language. She closed her eyes, allowing the other to play with her hair. "That day, earlier in the week, when you helped me you were kind of scary. Then you were immediately gentle. How did you do that?" 

"Practice."

"You say that as though you have been in fights before." As Lena said that there was a long silence from the taller woman. She realized. "Oh. Why were ya' in other fights before?"

"I got bullied. Part of me was...strange. Abnormal."

"What part of you? You're bloody gorgeous, I can't imagine anyone bein' mean to ya'." Her opened her eyes to gaze upon her. Amélie had shook her head in response, clearly not wanting to answer it. She was able to understand that, giving her a loose hug. "Well you'll always have me, Luv!"

\------

"Heya Everyone! Tracer here! I would like to give a shoutout to @Widow_Maker She is a strong beautiful woman and I am lucky enough to be friends with her. So my latest works have been her!"

Lena captioned a series of five drawings on Instagram. One of Amélie holding that lace-webbed spider, another a sketch of her using her camera to photograph birds, the third was her sitting under a tree in the park, fourth was her at a flower shop, and the last one was nothing more than a portrait of her.

Each drawing was a different moment they spent together. It left her with fuzzy feelings simply looking at her own art. It didn't matter to her if they weren't the best, or if they didn't fit into her typical style, they were memories and they were dear to her.

Their friendship over the last month had really developed, and Lena was kind of hoping for a little more. Steadily she'd been writing out different ways to ask her out on a date. She wasn't entirely sure of her sexuality, if she was straight, lesbian, bi, pan or even ace, but she was willing to give it a shot.

She had come up with a few ways of asking her out. She could be cheesy and bring her flowers or send her a hand written letter, she could be casual and text her or ask while they are sitting together. She could ask through her artwork, or maybe send her a song, possibly even perform a song. The possibilities were open.

\------

Dawn had barely touched the surface, and the spiky haired girl was already open. She was anxious for the school day, knowing how she had scheduled a delivery for Amélie's favorite flowers to arrive at her house at dawn. It made sleeping very restless since she was eager for an answer. Her thumbs were fiddling with her phone, zoning out into space with this ever-lasting feeling.

Before she knew it her phone buzzed. It startled her. She had been staring at it for so long without even realizing an entire hour had passed. The message was from the lovely woman, and she eagerly opened to read it. It was short and wasn't descriptive. 

"Meet me at my locker." 

That was all the message consisted of. It actually made her kind of nervous. A vague request that did not answer any sort of question. She gulped, getting up to dress herself and grabbed her school bag before heading to school. Her anxious feeling only growing in her chest as she got closer to the building. And finally, reaching the hallway she took in a shaky nervous breath before approaching her locker.

At first she wasn't sure if the woman at the locker was her, the blue hair wasn't in a ponytail or draped over her shoulder. Instead it was wavy, reaching long down her back with two of the lilies as floral decorations in the long soft locks. To think that this was only the back view. Amélie turned as though on cue, seeing the woman she was waiting for.

There weren't words, not yet. She pulled Lena over and put a lily in her hair. "Now we match." 

It made her face heat up; it was slow and didn't answer her question. The gloved hands cupped her face. "Your face is..very red." She barely giggled. Just the sound of her voice, especially a giggle sent her heart fluttering. She couldn't even bother to give a response. "So..tonight at six. Bring what you need to..spend the night. After we'll..go back to my place." Amélie pressed a feather-like kiss on her cheek that was still enough to leave a faint trace of red lipstick. 

Not giving her the time to respond the tall woman made her way to class. It left her stunned, standing in the hallway like any lovestruck nerd in a cartoon. After she recollected herself and realized what actually happened she was practically bouncing on her feet. That was enough happiness to drive Lena for the next month. She was filled with so much energy, she didn't know if she could contain it until the time of their date.

\------

Clocks arrived at six, and outside of Amélie's house was a nervous yet excited Lena. She had a gift in her pocket to greet her with as she knocked on the door. It was only a few seconds before the door opened to reveal a lovely woman. 

A stunning black dress that stopped at her thigh, a dip down the center of her chest and a chocker with a deep red gem. Her hair was still styled the way it was this morning, the flowers remained but were obviously changed. Her lips were coated in a matte petal red accompanied by her usual smoky eye shadow. Her legs wore semi-transparent gray stockings with a nice pair of boots, and her hands were still covered by those same gloves.

"Y-you uh..so bloody..beautiful.." She stuttered, her flustered behavior seemed to fill the other with a type of delight. She recollected herself, clearing her throat before offering a gift to her.

"Another gift? You've already got me flowers." The tall woman took the offered gift, opening the tiny box. It was a ring with a webbing design wrapped around it, a pretty silver that'd highlight some of her features. "My this is..lovely. I hope it fits..over my glove I mean." 

It was something that Lena never got to asking, why she always wore gloves but now wasn't the time. "So, uh, brought my bag to sleep over." The fact that she was able to spend the night afterwards was amusing, it would be like their date could last all night. Amélie took her bag and brought it inside for her before returning to a hand offered to he. "Shall we get going?"

The other took her hand, "We shall." A small smile appeared, allowing herself to be led.

It wasn't a far walk, there was the sunset in the distance that made the sky beyond admirable. not too many people to create disturbance, and small street lamps flickering on to dimly illuminate usable paths. Peace. It was simply peaceful. Her fingers moved to intertwine with the Brit's before giving a gentle squeeze. Her hands were much warmer in comparison to Lena's, the gloves were a great disguise to mask the lack of warmth her own hands provided. 

Soon enough they arrived at a cute LGTB cafe where there was karaoke and treats that were pre-made without decoration so that couples could craft the tops themselves. It was simple, it was sappy, but it was meaningful and provided wonderful bonding. As Lena led her inside she immediately tugged her over to the treats, knowing exactly what she wanted to do first. "What should we do? Cookies? Cakes?" Her face was practically the sun, bright and warm, it was nearly blinding.

"Sweets before dinner?" She questioned without truly meaning it. She was beyond amused by how excited her small girlfriend was. Were they girlfriends? That she assumed. "Let's..go with..cake."

"Any particular one? I want you to pick." 

"You positive?" She asked, and after receiving a more than enthusiastic nod she looked at the different types of cakes. There was different types, some generic plain vanilla, chocolate, or red velvet, there were cheese-cakes, fruit cakes, etc. Though one stuck out to her from when she used to live in France. "Mille-Feuille," she suggested, "looks kind of silly without the frosting on top." 

"That's the point, Luv! We get to decorate the tops." The happy lil'Brit got the attention of one of workers, requesting the cake that Amélie wanted. 

With that, a little station was set up for them with a bunch of materials for them to decorate the top of the treat with. There was different types of icings, candies, cut-outs for fondants, and plenty of other possible items. Lena grabbed one of the small knives and some of the fruit set out for them, she began to chop away. Doing something that was unknown to the other.

As for Amélie, she was putting on a layer of vanilla icing that she had mixed with purple food coloring to create a weird swirl. At least, that was the attempt, it didn't turn out quite how she wanted it. Instead the purple turned into a big blog in the white sugary topping. "My Lena..I don't think this was..supposed to happen.." She could almost laugh at herself.

The Brit looked over at their cake when she heard her name, she couldn't help but start to chuckle to when she notice the strange purple spot. "It's okay!" She placed a strawberry she had cut into looking like a flower on the center of the enlarged blob. "It was just marking where the rose would go!" Her face seemed even happier, if that were even possible. Brighter than the sun and any other star.

"Maybe I should..let this decorating to you?"

"Nonsense, the mistakes are half the fun~" She chirped, getting on her tip toes to give her cheek a kiss. The effort of doing so was probably already amusing to see, but there was no shame on how foolish she looked. Right now Lena was in her own little bubble that existed of only her and the woman beside her.

It felt hard yet easy to feel happy at the same time for Amélie. She could feel the bouncy energy that radiated off the other woman, yet she so used to herself that emotions never went past a minimal limit. She re-focused on decorating their cake, appreciating the small peck on the cheek. There were tiny star sprinkles that she thought would be cute, sprinkling them around the partial purple swirl that somewhat happened a long the edges.

As for Lena, she drizzled chocolate on the strawberry then watched for a moment as the other tried to carefully place sprinkles. "Y'know, I'd put you on the cake if I could. You are far prettier and sweeter than any star sprinkle." Her flirt didn't go exactly as it planned to in her head, but it was enough to rise the slightest hint of color to the other's cheeks and that's all the response she needed.

Though, almost an entire two minutes later, she gave a response, "I would hope I taste better than a cake." Her words were clearly thought about and practiced for that it was a solid sentence that didn't stop for split seconds to think.

"I-i wouldn't know. I-i uh..never t-tasted you. Just kind of assumed." Her face was red, she didn't know if it was meant to be sexual or not, but that was surely how her mind took it. She tried to continue to decorate the cake by adding some whip cream, but due to obvious distraction she put way too much. A tiny tower now of one of the sides of their cake. She laughed at herself. "Oops, sorry.." 

Amélie already knew the reason why, patting her head gently like one would a puppy. "It is alright, ma chérie. Perhaps..it is time we eat cake..oui?"

"As long as you don't mind all this cream." She grinned at her, picking up their mess of a cake and brought it over to a table near a window. The other grabbed to   
forks for them before following her. "No extra plates?"

"Non." She responded, sitting at the table and setting one of the forks down on Lena's side. They sat across one another, and she was the first to dip into the cake. But it wasn't for herself, having the fork offered to the Brit. 

There was a couple seconds of confusion before realizing that Amélie was trying to be romantic and feed her. It was quite the treat, she thought. Accepting the mouthful following by a delighted sounded. "Taste great!" She was eager to share the flavor, doing the same that Amé had done for her. "Open up~"

It was true, she couldn't help but feel her happiness. And though her smiles were slight, they meant so much to Lena. She let herself be fed, the amount of sugars and whip cream was certainly overwhelming on the tongue, but it was good nonetheless. 

This was how it continued until the cake was gone, feeding each other with occasional honey filled words being gently tossed back and forth. Whatever was left of the cake that the French woman couldn't stomach was all practically down by the tiny Brit. 

There was a moment were they simply relaxed in each other's company, Lena taking out her phone very slowly in hopes of slyly capturing a shot of her picture-perfect date. Although it didn't seem like it was seen, Amélie was quite aware of the phone camera carefully aimed at her. So, just as she took the picture, she gave her smile. It wasn't her usual slight smile either, this time her teeth could be seen.

That's how Lena knew she was caught. "Oh.." She sounded with an embarrassed tone, "ya noticed?" In a way she was glad, it provided her with a rare sight that she could now gaze upon whenever she wanted. 

She gave her a nod, "Ask next time. D'accord?"

"I will." Lena said with a nod, then looked at the time. She didn't realize almost three hours had already went by. Did time really go by that fast? This date hadn't felt that long, it was rather baffling. Yet she wasn't ready to give this moment up, not quite settled on leaving. She still wanted to sing with her. With visual energy Lena patted her hands on the table quickly. "Want to sing with me?"

"Is there..a song we both know?" There was hesitation, not in her tone, but the question itself. Though, it felt like there was hidden wavering.

"Yeah, a song by Zazie!"

"Lena..you don't speak French. Singing would be..hard..yes?"

"Don't worry about that, Luv. I found an English translation for one. So what do ya say? Sing with me?" Her hand was offered to her, wearing a large smile. It'd almost make Amélie felt an ounce of guilt if she didn't accepted it. 

"As long as..you can follow the switch from.. French to English." She answered, taking Lena's hand and immediately being pulled up and onto her feet. 

There was a little bounce in her step as she went to set up their song. Once it was all set up she gently tugged her over to the two misc offered. To anyone else at the cafe, they'd get to listen to their duo. Something about it being in public made Lena strangely happier about doing it. "Care to start, Love?" She asked, and she complied. 

The music started, a very French sounding intro gave her the opportunity to realize what song by Zazie they were actually singing and once it was time she began. "J'en vois des qui se donnent, donnent des bijoux dans. Le cou c'est beau mais quand même. Ce ne sont que des cailloux, des pierres qui vous roulent roulent et qui vous coulent sur les joues. J'aime mieux que tu m'aimes sans dépenser des sous." She got rather invested in the beginning, allowing herself to feel with the music though Lena did have to get a turn. So she gestured for her to continue.

"I care nothing for it; I send waltzing this fake stuff, the golden cages. You. When you hug me tight, it's like a treasure and that. That is worth gold." Lena sang, happily and not quite in the same tune as the song playing. Though she made up for it with the action that Amélie lack. Doing a somewhat sloppy waltz, and then giving the other a tight embrace that she gladly returned.

Another pause in voice, music filling the room as she waited for the next phrase. As she was about to sing, Lena let go of the hug. "J'en vois des qui se lancent des regards et des fleurs puis qui se laissent quelque part ou ailleurs. Entre les roses et les choux." Amélie took the lily out of her hair as she sang.

"I know many who'd be better off loving each other a little. Unlike us, who do love each other a lot." She got on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Et d'envoyer ailleurs valser, les bagues et les cœurs en collier." She had the faintest blush on her cheeks, fiddling with the ring around her gloved finger.

"Because when you love each other strongly, it's like a treasure and that. That is worth gold." She took hold of her gloved hand, stopping her from playing with the jewelry.

"Moi pour toujours j'envoie valser les preuves d'amour en or plaqué." This time slowly pulling her hand away to do a tiny resemblance to a waltz that was far more graceful than the girl beside her. She couldn't help but smile wide.

Such a rare sight. How lucky could she be to loosen that shift 

Lena tugged her over, practically leaping into her arms as she sang, "since you hold me tight, my treasure is there. It's you, you who are worth gold." As she finished she planted yet another kiss Amélie's face followed with a little giggle as the taller woman held her up. Then she muttered softly, "You don't uh, actually care I bought ya' stuff, do you?"

"I don't mind." She set Lena to be standing on her own again. "This feels very..over the top for a..first date. Don't you think?"

Lena sheepishly laughed to herself, "Yeah...but you had fun..? I hope?"

"Oui." She replied with a nod. "It's been..a lot of fun."

\------

A spur of energy still fueling Lena's interior made her excitable even when all they were doing was relaxing at the blue haired woman's house. It was fancy, more stern and confident than her own home. There was bundles of various silks used for all-sorts of decorative features as well as plenty of bookcases and display shelves filled to a brim. There was lack of anything poppy or overly colorful, and it was almost the exact same within her room. 

There was a dresser with a beautiful symmetrical pattern carved into the wood, a night stand with a lamp that was surprising made of stained glass using soft reds and purples, a bed that was beyond bigger than one person, and a closet that tucked away mostly expensive form fitting clothing while also having some that felt more punky that didn't quite belong in the house.

That wasn't all, there was the tiny friend that sat in a tank on the pretty dresser. It was Lavern, the pet tarantula that Amélie certainly adored. She made her way over to examine the eight-legged creatures through the glass. Meanwhile the owner was too exhausted to match with her bouncy date's excitement. She would've propped on her bed if that wasn't considered childish. Instead she climbed into bed without bothering to change and buried herself under the cool silky blanket.

When Lena turned to ask her a question about the spider she giggled, making her way to the bed. "Aw, Love. Were ya' really that tired? You didn't even change into anything comfortable!" She slid the blanket off her that she'd just crawl under and tried to carefully pull her into sitting up. "Come on," she said, urging her to get up. "Let's get changed into cozy clothes. Then we could cuddle~" 

It was enough to get Amélie to at least move to the edge of her bed, taking off her boots and choker. Lena wanted to help, so she took out her comb from her own belongings and sat on the bed behind her. She began to run it through her hair gently, allowing the wavy texture that was temporarily in place to be brush away to her usual long straight hair. 

There wasn't any sign of protest, it was rather nice to have someone she knew brush her hair. Though, it prevented her from changing completely. 

Once her hair was all combed out, Lena got up from the bed. "You seem so cozy just sitting there." She commented, before deciding to get undressed herself to put on boxers and a tank top. There were the most comfortable form of clothing to her. It was hard for the French woman not to stare, her body was pale and covered in many freckles, there were faint scars that appeared to be wounds from kids beating her up and, not to Amé's surprise, plenty of unshaved areas. Regardless it didn't take away from her appearance.

It wasn't until the Brit was fully changed that she realized her date's wandering eyes. A red hue rising to her face, as she could practically feel the weight of those eyes on her now. "A-ah, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Hm.." She blinked a few times before averting her eyes. There wasn't an answer to the question, it wasn't something she felt like she had to justify. Instead she played with the fabric of her stockings for a little while before getting up to grab a night gown from her closet. 

It confused Lena as the other left the room to get changed elsewhere, thinking maybe she didn't want to be stared at as well or perhaps was shy? It didn't make too much sense to her though, the woman was confident in her body any other time except..gym. She mustn't like changing in front of others, Lena assumed.

When Amélie came back she was covered in her soft pajamas with socks protecting her feet from the cold floor. Yet, she was still wearing her make-up and gloves. The Brit thought that maybe she was too tired to clean it off, "Love, do you want help? I could remove your make-up for you or..?"

"Non." She replied simply and crawled back into bed. "Bedtime." Her voice was soft, drowsy. It was incredibly precious. But that didn't distract from the fact it seemed as though she was hiding something. 

Joining her in bed, she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. She gave her mostly revealed shoulder some attention by planting soft carefully place kisses. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" The response she received was a sound of acknowledgement. "So, I was wondering if there was something you wanted to tell me?"

"Lena." She turned to face her. As she parted her lips to continue speaking Lena quickly met their lips together. It was a weird action, probably, but she wanted to pour emotions into her. 

It startled Amélie a little, she was expecting a serious conversation, not a face full of affection and warm lips working on her own. She practically melted into it, returning the efforts and allowing the Brit to lick and nibble on her. When the smaller female pulled back breathless, she was unaware of how much of her lipstick was lost. Areas that were once covered in a red now revealing a hidden purplish-blue hue underneath.

Fascination drew quickly, a warm thumb brushing against the matte lipstick to unveil more of the interesting color. "Love, your lips! They are-"

"Blue." Amélie cut her off, her face turning to one of mild disgust. "I know."

Soon the same thumb tried wiping away the eyeshadow from her lid, more traces of that same color appearing. "This. This is what you got bullied for?" There was a silence, some self-involved hate brewing in Amélie. "I remember when you told me that parts of you were abnormal. Do you remember how I replied to you?"

There was a moment of thought before the French woman answered slowly, "You'll always have me..." 

"That's right. And who do you have with you now?"

"..you."

"Mhm!" Lena sounded as she pressed their foreheads together. "I promise you, whatever you find abnormal about yourself, I'll still love. You hardly knew me and were willing to protect me and keep in contact with me, and look how we've progressed. Do you really think something like your skin being different colors will change my attitude about you? Because if so, you are beyond wrong." She placed another kiss on those chilly lips, shorter and less intimate but still filled with as much passion as the first. "So..please. Don't hide yourself from me, okay?" She gave her a light reassuring smile.

It took Amélie a bit to register it all. In a fake world of luxury that her parents pushed and home implied, and the minor differences that made her so drastically criticized as a child were being overlooked. Not of it really mattered in this moment for that she had someone who was beyond. "You're so..foolish." She muttered softly but wore a smile as she said it. "But..you are my sweet fool."

With that Lena was allowed to remove those gloves that seemed cemented to her hands, bringing the icy fingers to her face where she placed a few kisses upon them. It was nice to finally feel the gentleness of her hands, the creases of her palms, everything. Simply, it was nice to feel what she her and see what was her. "So I'm a silly sweet fool?" She laughed to herself, "Wouldn't that make you even more foolish and sweet for hanging out with me?"

"Perhaps..but I think even more so."

"More so?"

"Oui. More so for that..I love you." This time she pulled those fiery lips into a more than burning kiss. She'll never quite grasp the reality of it, or how it came to be even if she knew the steps that led up to this. 

When their mouths finally parted, there was nothing but pure thrill and happiness in Lena. Somehow during the date wasn't the most of it, she could be glowing because her excitement was far surpassing blinding. "You love me~" She said in a singy tune, "you couldn't possibly be more foolish."

"I suppose. But..I'm willing to accept that." She slowly moved her hand out of Lena's hold to wrap her arms around now. 

"Yeah? That's good! Because I love you too."

"Je sais." She cuddled up to her, finally closing her eyes as the sleepiness from early had sudden re-created her. How quickly she fell asleep was beyond Lena's comprehension but it was alright.

Instead, with energy still fueling her, she daydreamed about the future and rang her fingers through the long dark blue locks that got lost with the shadows embracing them. And without a memory of when she finally fell asleep, she was comfortable snuggled up to her girlfriend.

\------

A song fluttered with the bird, wavering with the whistle winds. Warmth crept into their room, a golden yellow with some splashes of orange to cast a temporary blanket. Off to the side was the beginning of a repetitive ringing that alerted the spiky-haired Brit of morning's awakening and that it was time for her to get ready for work. 

Those brown eyes opening to a world of blue, a figure that slept beside her with a spider tattoo on her back and a long bundling mass of dark blue strands. This was the sight she greeted most mornings, and it was one that she was very unwilling to release. 

She got up and turned off the chiming alarm. Then continue about her daily routine. It was a basic routine that most people who went to work underwent. Once she was ready to take her leave she returned to the body on the bed, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Off to work, Dear. Love you~"

A tired voice followed after hers, "Je t'aime aussi. Have fun with your cartoons.."

It couldn't help but make her laugh to herself, "And have fun teaching children to dance later." 

With that, she took her leave. A daily routine she would never want to let go, even when the times were grim, it was part of their life together. Ever since they pursued their careers, they were able to have these fluffy domestic moments. It was a relationship that she would assume other's found admirable. She sure felt lucky enough to have it.

It was their impression, their mark left imprinted on the world but more importantly on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> French Translations:
> 
> Je sais - I know.
> 
> De Rien - You're Welcome.
> 
> Oui - Yes.
> 
> C'est incroyable - It is incredible. 
> 
> Non - No
> 
> Merci - Thank You
> 
> Deux femmes qui se tiennent la main - Two woman holding hands.
> 
> Ca n'a rien qui peut gêner la morale - It has nothing which could shock morals.
> 
> Là où le doute s'installe - But the reason why there's a doubt.
> 
> C'est que ce geste se fasse sous la table - Is because this gesture takes place under the table.
> 
> Peur - Afraid
> 
> À la prochaine - Until next time.
> 
> Laissez-la partir - Let her go.
> 
> Tout de suite - Right now (immediately).
> 
> Suivez-moi - Follow me.
> 
> Que veux-tu dire - What do you mean?
> 
> Tu es une plaisir - You are a pleasure.
> 
> Pourtant vous êtes une jolie fille. - And such a cute girl, too.
> 
> Mille-Feuille - Thousand Sheet Cake
> 
> D'accord - Okay
> 
> Widowmaker Song Translations -
> 
> I send waltzing. I see some people who give, give each other jewels in the neck. It's beautiful but still those are only little stones. Stones that fool, fool you and that leak on the cheeks. I prefer that you love me without spending money.
> 
> I see some people who throw glances at each other flowers. And then leave each other somewhere or elsewhere between the roses and the cabbage.
> 
> And sending elsewhere, waltzing, the rings and the hearts for the necklace.  
> Me, forever. I send waltzing the gold-plated proofs of love.


End file.
